


Perfection in Creation

by PrinceofFlowers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I can't believe Symmetra just fucking killed me holy shit, It says "original Character" but really it's just a self-insert, [insert "Do It For Her" meme], in which we are all Finnegan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofFlowers/pseuds/PrinceofFlowers
Summary: Finnegan is grumpy since his charms didn't come out perfectly.Satay agrees and decides to help him make better charms.And then she fucking ends him by being perfect.Please Save This Man (Save Me).





	

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOP WHOOP why tf did it take me this long to write shit for my actual wife Symmetra?
> 
> This isn't a serious fic at all.
> 
> Honestly I doubt that anything I write is serious.

Finnegan frowned as he inspected his charms, scrutinizing every little detail, every little flaw.

To the untrained eye, the charm in his hands was a work of art.

Beautiful, the glitter placement, a ring of green stars encircling the terrarium sticker, the background a light, sparking blue.

You'd think it perfect.

Nothing wrong with the charm at all.

But he knew better.

Could feel how it had cured and hardened to a slant, and how the slant had caused the glitter to shift just a hair off of where it should have been.

And it drove him up a wall.

"What's the matter, love? You don't look too happy." Tracer asked, having had zipped by, standing behind him and looking down at the charm he still held.

"It's uneven." He hissed. "All that work, and it still didn't turn out right."

Tracer frowned, looking it over.

"Looks fine to me..." She trailed off.

"It does look nice, it was a nice design choice, but it cured at an angle, which shifted the glitter just a hair off." Finnegan explained, turning the charm over so Tracer could see the slant. "That's what makes it frustrating."

Tracer rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Cheer up, big guy. It still looks good at least!" Tracer piped up, ever cheerful.

Finnegan frowned.

"I suppose so." He muttered, putting the charm down to scrutinize another.

At this point, Tracer had zipped away, something having had caught her attention somewhere.

Finnegan growled in frustration.

This charm was no good, either.

Damn sticker was somehow off, probably having had shifted when he had slammed his knee into his desk by accident.

"Good morning, Finnegan." A familiar voice greeted.

Satya Vaswani.

Symmetra.

Finnegan would never admit it, but his heart fluttered when he heard her voice.

"Good morning, Miss Satya." He greeted back, voice even, and low.

Thankfully not higher pitched, as to betray anything.

"Did your charms not come out as planned?" She inquired, moving closer.

"Unfortunately not. The sticker in this one turned out to be crooked, and the mold for the other one was somehow slanted when the resin was curing, so the whole charm is at a slant." He explained, allowing her to take a look for herself.

Ah.

There it was.

A frown was clear on her features.

She was just as unamused and irritated as he was.

Though, perhaps more so.

"Will you remake the charms then?" She asked, putting them down, deciding that looking at them was headache inducing.

He did not blame her.

"Probably. I'll have to bend the mold that this one came out of before I do, to make sure this doesn't happen again." He answered, running a hand through his short hair.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance?" Satya offered.

"How so?" Finnegan asked, admittedly intrigued.

"I can construct a similar mold out of hard light. One that is not so crooked and uneven." She explained.

"With the flexibility of polyethylene or polypropylene? I know that you make things nice and shiny." He wondered aloud, hoping that his words didn't sound unkind.

"I want to make sure, so that your efforts aren't wasted." He added, hoping to clarify that he wasn't being rude.

"Yes, I can do that. You should not worry." She assured him, yellow eyes sharp as her mouth curved into a confident smirk.

"Let me get the mold out then. Clean it off a bit." He agreed, getting up to do just that.

Once the mold had been cleaned of any glitter or remaining resin, he offered it to her.

She inspected it carefully, bros furrowing in disdain at a few scratches on the surface, noting the design flaws in the shape.

It kept bending because it had no support to keep it even.

She'd improve on the design, however.

Make it better.

With a flourish, she crafted a new mold, shiny, flexible, scratch free, and more importantly, stable enough to prevent uneven pieces.

She handed it to Finn once she was finish, and he looked it over, clearly impressed, smile tugging at his lips.

It warmed her heart to see him so pleased.

"Thank you!" He said, voice a bit louder than his usual low, mellow tone, but bearable. 

Probably on purpose- he knew that Satya's senses were much more sensitive than most, and tried to reign himself in.

"This is perfect, as is all your work. It will definitely be put to good use. Thank you." He said again, this time a bit quieter.

Satya felt a bit warm at this.

That feeling you get when you help someone, or make someone happy.

It was pleasant.

"You are very welcome." She said, her smile in her eyes as well.

Well fuck.

Finnegan felt his heart flutter at this, felt his cheeks get warm.

And unfortunately for him, his skin was rather pale, making it very obvious whenever his face was flushed with blood.

"I'll make sure to show you the new and improved charms once they're finished." He managed to say, hoping to not make a fool of himself.

Too late for that, but the attempt was valiant.

Rest in fucking pieces, you fool.

At least Satya seemed amused, giggling at his expense.

Luckily he didn't mind.

Her little giggle was music to his ears.

"I look forward to seeing what you create." She stated, before giving him a peck on the cheek, and walking away, all confidence and grace with her strut.

Seemingly quite proud of utterly slaying this poor man, who was trying to compute what just happened, cheek still warm from where her lips were.

He pulled out his phone, still in a stupor, and flicked it to the front facing camera, so he could see the matte light blue lipstick mark on his cheek.

Holy shit.

Holy shit.

Holy

Shit

That actually happened.

Satya Vaswani, a woman of poised perfection, kissed him, a sentient potato.

He almost passed out.

And it was at that moment that he realized he was doomed.

Because he was ass-over-teakettle for her, and it almost seemed like she reciprocated those feelings.

Well...fuck.

Looks like he'd better get to work on those charms, then.

Something perfectly aligned and symmetrical.

Perfection in creation.

She deserved that much, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> NO PROOFREADING WE DIE LIKE MEN


End file.
